Elizabeth Swann, not Turner
by IceCweamWuver
Summary: Post AWE, set 6 years after Will's departure. Elizabeth finds herself more lonelier by the day. Rated T for saftey. OOCness, kinda plotless : Please Read&review! NOTE: Read the edit at the end of Chapter THREE! Or no updates. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/Note:**

To all my readers;

Hey, I'm updating again. For once. I just watched PotC 3 yesterday for like the third time, and the urge to write overtook. (: I hope you enjoy! Also, watch out for my other fics, which I will probably update today as well.

And just so you know, I've been trying pretty hard to make my chapters a bit longer.

Love,

IceCweamWuver

* * *

**Prologue and Chapter 1**

It was late.

Elizabeth Swann (she had refused the name _Turner_) tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

She sighed. This insufferable insomnia had been bothering her for years. Six years, to be exact. She had never quite realized what had caused it.

No. That was a lie. She DID know what caused it. She just did not want to admit it. Ever. To anyone, least of all to herself.

But the sad truth was Elizabeth Swann missed it. She missed the sea, the gentle rocking, the surf, the cool breeze. Without it, her title as "Pirate king" was useless. She was trapped on this godforsaken piece of LAND. A nice piece of land nonetheless, but not the sea.

Hot tears of realization rolled down her cheeks.

_Stop,_ she instructed herself firmly. _I will not allow myself to cry again. _

For the young Miss Swann had long passed the age when tears were acceptable.

And that, again, was the sad truth.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere, a man named Jack Sparrow (although he had always insisted on the title "Captain") was experiencing thoughts similar to those of Elizabeth Swann's.

"Six years," he murmured, more than a little tipsy. It had been six long years since all of it; the kraken, Tia Dalma, Calypso, and Singapore.

He held the bottle of run out, as if toasting the sea, and raised it to his lips.

There was not a single drop left.

He turned the bottle over and shook it. No rum whatsoever.

"Bloody rum," Sparrow said tipsily. "Always gone when you need it most."  
He staggered down to the galley for another bottle.

No rum.

He staggered towards the Captain's Quarters to find his personal stock.

No rum.

There were was not a single bottle of rum on all of the Black Pearl.

Groaning, Sparrow hoisted himself up onto the rigging and climbed up to the crow's nest and began to formulate a plan.

First, they needed provisions. Gunpowder, food, water, and RUM. For that, they needed only to sail to the closest port, which was –

…

Tortuga.

* * *

In the early morning, Elizabeth Swann awoke in Tortuga. She dressed, tired and bleary-eyed. She had only slept for a few hours at most last night. The shadows under her eyes made her look much older than she truly was. Her once glossy and lustrous hair now hung limply.

Elizabeth quickly combed her hair, washed her face, and opened a window to let sunshine in.

The bright morning light filtered in, giving her a sudden boost of optimism. T

Today was going to be different, Elizabeth Swann told herself. Today was going to be the day she would forget her pirate life, one and for all.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

At early dawn, Captain Jack Sparrow awoke in the crow's nest. He climbed down to the deck and went below to wake him me.

"Hoist those sails, men!" he ordered, "We're in need of provisions! We're headed towards the nearest port."  
"Cap'n," said Gibbs, "'aint that Tortuga?"

"It is indeed," he proclaimed.

"Isn't that where Mistress Turner -"

"Hush, Gibbs. No need to spare time talking. The sooner to Tortuga, the sooner to rum!"

And the Captain Jack Sparrow walked away, his swagger unmistakable.

Gibbs sighed quietly to himself. To Tortuga it was, then even if the captain was reluctant to discuss his lost love, thought Gibbs with a snigger.

Upon thinking of the once-cheerful Elizabeth Swann, as Gibbs always thought of her, he sighed. She was the reason their captain had been distracted all these years, whether Jack liked to admit it or not.

Then suddenly, Gibbs was struck with an idea.

_Perfect, _he thought, rubbing his hands (almost) evilly. _This will do Jack and Miss Elizabeth Swann just fine. _

* * *

Jack – _Captain_ Jack Sparrow was in his cabin, studying a map.

Well, he was _supposedly_ studying a map, but in actuality his mind was far away.

Lizzie, his Lizzie… Last he had known, Mistress _Turner_ had settled in Tortuga. If she was still there, the odds were that Jack Sparrow would see her. Either that or she would see him being plummeted by Tortugan wenches. Neither option was desirable.

With a sigh, he buried his head in his arms, instinctively reaching out for rum. His hand groped thin air. _Not a bottle of rum in sight._ He sighed again. Jack had been doing a lot of that recently. The thought of Elizabeth _Turner, not Swann_ filled him with dread.

Things had never been quite the same between the two of them after the kraken. Actually, things had never been the same since she had _murdered_ him, left him to die.

However, during the brief periods Jack Sparrow felt he was truly free, he found himself bounding below deck to find the endearing Miss Swann and annoy the rum out of her.

In short, the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow found he missed someone, a woman, no less. He missed her, regardless what she had previously done.

He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning, and once again let his head fall into his arms. He was only disturbed when he heard the loud cry, "LAND HOY!"

This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

**A/Note:**

HEY!

So, how did you like it? I already had all of it written out by hand, of course. You should know that if you've read any of my other fics. There will not be any Will-bashing, but this is a Sparrabeth story. Please leave serious, constructive criticism!

Also, I know that I switch in between characters a little quickly, but it hasn't seems to do the plot well.

DISCLAIMER: PotC belongs to Disney, no matter how much I wish Jack (CAPTAIN!) was mine. 3

All my love,

IceCweamWuver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**A/Note**: 'Ello, lovies!(: I do rather enjoy writing about Lizzie. She's fun to play around with. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PotC, all belongs to Disney.

* * *

It was 8 PM, quite early by Tortuga standards. In the Faithful Bride, Elizabeth Swann found herself mopping up tables and rounding up empty glasses.

As she wiped a glass with a dishrag, she chatted casually with another bar maid, Jasmine.

There was a sudden burst of conversation as the door flew open and a gust of wind blew in.

"Rum!" cried on of the men happily.

Jasmine poured a tankard of rum for the man, and they continued to talk. Elizabeth watched, amused, as the sailor tried and failed to capture the young barmaid's attention.

"Oh, give it a rest, Favela!" roared one of his fellows.

The man name Favela grunted and trudged back towards the table, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _"bloody bar wenches believe they're above us sailors, eh?"_

Jasmine caught Elizabeth watching the whole scene amusedly and flashed her a grin and a wink. Then, they continued to converse.

* * *

Jack Sparrow walked into the Faithful Bride with his men. By now, he had gone more than 24 hours with out rum, and was ravenous. Not for food, but rather for the alcoholic beverage. His crew obviously felt the same.

They were all in high spirits, especially Jack. How he had missed Tortuga! Rum, drinking, whores, and pretty bar maids, like the one Favela had tried to sweet-talk.

Sniggering at Favela's embarrassment, Jack arose and staggered over to the two pretty bar wenches. Might as well give it a go, he reasoned.

"Oi, ladies," called Sparrow with a cheeky grin. "What say you and I -"

He abruptly stopped. For staring straight at him in open-mouthed disbelief and shock was none other than Elizabeth Swann.

"Lizzie!" roared Jack in false enthusiasm. "'Ello, love. I haven't seen -" _Slap._

He stood for moment to allow his senses to re-adjust before turning back to face the very angry woman. "I'm not sure I deserved that," he muttered.

Jasmine laughed gaily. "Oh, if you can get 'Liza _that_ mad, I'm sure you do."

Said woman was shaking with rage and glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill… Jack shuddered delicately.

"Lizzie?" he asked carefully.

"Don't you 'Lizzie' me, you – you –"

Jack Sparrow cringed, awaiting another blow. When none came, he snuck a peek and saw Elizabeth Swann storming out the door.

"I'll take your shift, 'Liza!" called Jasmine, grinning.

* * *

Elizabeth stomped off, her rage floating around her like an aura.

"-abeth! Elizabeth!" Oh dear, Sparrow was chasing after her.

Of course, said pirate caught up with her and held her so she could not run.

"SPARROW! YOU LET ME GO THIS VERY INSTANT!"

"'Fraid I can't, love."

"You – You –" she struggled for words.

"…" he awaited the predicted insult, "pirate", but it did not come. Instead, she let out a torrent of accusations.

"You left! Six years ago, you left me here, stranded on this godforsaken island, with no ship nor vessel to call home! Left me in no place other than TORTUGA, a pirate port, with NO ship! And you took your damned Pearl and sailed off! Didn't even come back!" shaking with rage, Elizabeth slapped him again.

"Now, love, I -" She tried to break free. "OI! Stand STILL, won't you? The Pearl was STOLEN, do you hear me? By Barbossa! Hector Barbossa!"

This calmed her slightly, but not quite. "Oh, yes, and that explains why you left with out consulting ME. You left on another ship!"

"Lizzie! I didn't ask you because you COULDN'T come!"

"No? Pray tell why NOT?!"

"For one, I wasn't captain of the ship I hitched with."  
"Of course! It makes PERFECT sense! I can come _only_ when you're captain and you can order me around!"

"Listen to me, Lizzie!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "You couldn't come. You're a woman. You're used to good men, not pirates. You're a governor's daughter -"

"Pirate King!"

"Pirate King, but governor's daughter no less! And I could not put you in that danger. 'Lizabeth, don't you see? If I hadn't left you here, in TORTUGA, who knows what the CAPTAIN would have done to you? His crew lined up after him! And by miracle, if you survived THAT, it would be up to them to decide whether you should stay or walk the plank.

"You see, Lizzie? You had to stay."

Rather taken aback by Sparrow's rant, Elizabeth said nothing for a moment.

"No! But I saw the Pearl, just now! Docked!"

"I got it back," he explained through gritted teeth.

"Oh."

"And I intended to seek you to tell you."

"Jack -"

"CAPTAIN! Why do people always forget that bloody title?"

"CAPTAIN Jack, would you like to visit my _modest _home for rum?"

"Anything for you, love."

And it wasn't even a lie.

* * *

**A/Note**: How did you like that? Pleeease review. Click the green button, right – right – THERE. Tell me if you think I'm changing scenes to quickly? It's kinda for the effect. Also, my chapters are pretty damn short. D:

Love,

IceCweamWuver

Review.

|

|

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**A/Note**: This was written during President's Week break (CHYEAH, we got the whole week off) and Viet New Years' celebration. I was dead tired most of the time I wrote this and apologize for grammatical mistakes and the like.

**Disclaimer**: PotC belongs to Disney, no matter how much I wish it was not so. D: )

* * *

What an odd pair they made, Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann. She led the way to her modest home, and he followed, wondering what to expect. A mansion? A flimsy shack?

Her home came into view. "Nice house," he said, more to himself. "Must have a nice landlady."

"Landlady?" she snorted. "I own this home."

"You – what?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Where'd you get the gold, dearie?"

"I'm not Pirate King for nothing," she said, suppressing a smile.

After Jack had come into the house, Elizabeth closed the door, latched it, locked it, and bolted it. Jack raised his eyebrows. She just shrugged. "Safety precaution," she told him, and went to fetch the rum.

"Nothing like some rum," he said, licking his lips.

"So, Jack."

"So, Elizabeth," he mimicked her. She paid him no attention.

"Really, why are you here? No more lies."

"Why, even the Pearl needs to stock up, love." He took a swig of his rum. "Tortuga was the nearest port." He sneaked a glance at her.

She sipped the rum, pretending to be unaware of Jack's gaze. "Why'd you come back?" she asked abruptly. "You know as well as I do there are many ships out in the Caribbean to raid. You left. Why here, why now?"

For once, Jack Sparrow couldn't respond with a witty comeback. He watched as a tear slid down her creamy cheek, yearning to lean forward and wipe it away.

"I was trying so hard to forget," she continued. "And I almost could."

"Love -"

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. He watched, helpless, as she braced herself against the wooden table and cried her heart out.

"Oh, Lizzie. Please don't cry dearie. It's alright, you got me here." He was unsure about how to comfort her, probably because he was never taught by example.

With a squeak of protest from the wooden chair, he stood and embraced the crying woman.

"I missed you, Jack…"

"Captain," he corrected softly. She hiccupped, not bothering to change her mistake. "I know you did."

"You don't!" Tears coursed down her cheeks. "You have your freedom, don't you? You have the PEARL! You never knew what it was like to watch the years crawl by!"

To this he had no reply. Unable to do anything more, he held the distraught woman in his arms and waited for her sobs to subside.

* * *

He held her for what seemed like a century. When Elizabeth had stopped crying, he gently set her back in her seat and said, "We have a lot to talk about."

She nodded, rubbing her puffy eyes.

"Let's see. Shall we begin with my death?"

She cringed. This was the one subject she had been avoiding for the last 6 years.

"Why?" he asked. It was a simple enough word, but it did not mask the anguish and pain that had brewed within him since that fateful day.

"I was selfish. I wanted to live. There was no other way," she said softly.

"Why did you say it? Were you truly not sorry? Not sorry for killing a man that did you no harm?"

"I wanted to live!" she cried. "I was NOT sorry. That was my choice, and my mistake."

"You really were not sorry? Did you not question your morals?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way. I meant – I meant I was not sorry for kissing you."  
Both looked away, overcome by the sudden awkwardness. "I am sorry for murdering you, however," she said in a tiny voice.

Captain Jack Sparrow stayed silent.

"Do you – do you forgive me?"

"'Tis not a question of forgivingness."

"Of what, then?"

"Trust."

"I see." She did see. She had known it was a betrayal. Right now, nothing seemed more underhanded than the crime she had committed all those years ago.

"I trusted you, love." He sounded pained. "You don't know what it did to me. You don't know the significance of trust to a pirate. Trust," he said, turning the word around in his mouth. "Was it really all selfishness? Is that all trust is? Is trust just a condition between two people, where one fools himself into thinking the second it _worthy_ or keeping a secret?"

"You don't know what it did to me… Oh, God. I… I missed it. I missed he sea. I missed the Pearl. I missed _you_!"

She launched herself at him, once again sobbing openly.

Jack stroked her hair. Her HAIR! That was a first for him. Pirates did not stroke anyone's hair, especially not THIS pirate.

"I missed you too, love," he murmured. "More than you know."

* * *

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, perhaps before lunch."

"… Let me come with you."  
"What?"

"I miss the sea."  
"You can't! Haven't I explained to you -?"

"Well, the Pearl's yours now. So I don't HAVE to worry about any rogue pirates, do I now?"

"Well…" Jack had never acquired the ability to say no to Elizabeth Swann.

"Jack, please?"

"Look, love," he began slowly. "You're willing to give all this up?" he gestured towards her home and furniture.

"Anything to be free again."

"Once a pirate, always a pirate. Remember that, Lizzie."

"I know. I _am_ willing to give up Tortuga life. You know I loathed being without a ship.*"

"Alright, love. Then you are pronounced crew member of the Black Pearl."

"Thank you, Jack!" She launched herself at him yet again.

"That's 'Captain' Jack to you," he said, voice muffled by her shoulder.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said, saluting proudly.

"Good. Now your first orders from your captain are…" he paused dramatically. "To get 9 hours of rest tonight. At a minimum."

"Aye, aye – wait, what? NINE hours?"

"Don't question your captain. Now get to sleep." He ushered her upstairs and tucked her in. "Goodnight, love."

He kissed her forehead and headed downstairs to sleep.

Oh yeah, and go read the author's note.

* * *

**A/Note**: I have to end it here, 'cos I'm too tired to type the rest. I assure you that the real version of chapter three was much lengthier, but… yeah. Too lazy.

You may have noted the asterisk I inserted (… You know I loathed being without a ship.*") I'm using asterisks to denote where I want to insert an author's note. The reasons for the asterisk will be explained in the author's note.

*: Before she became Pirate King, she was the Pirate Lord of Singapore, I believe. Sao Feng or whatshisname's ship was called the Empress. I think. But at the end, there was no mention of the Empress, so I assumed Elizabeth gave it up to her predecessor's supposed successor, the other Singapore guy. I forget the names, sorry, guys!

I promise chapter four's coming soon. All my love,

IceCweamWuver.

PS. Please review. **Tell me if you'd like to be a beta.** You must be qualified.

PPS. Kudos to **geniusfantasygir**l, my first reviewer. I am eternally grateful!

* * *

**Edit:**

Just so you know, I'm not posting a siiiiingle chapter unless I get at lease five more reviews. Please no 'OMG I LOVE YOU STORY UPDATE's. PLEASE.

Also, I've just edited my BetaReader profile. Accepting beta requests.

FURTHER, I'm looking for a beta for this story.

Okey? The end. REVIEW!


End file.
